Kingdom Spirits Chronicles Timeline
This is the general rundown of the events that happened before each Part of the game of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles, to clear up any confusions due to how specific and detailed the plot is. Before Part I # Solarian Empire existed. The Empire had the Great Five, five powerful mages who resided in present-day Thet, away from the Capital City, tasked with overlooking the vast areas of the Empire outside of the Capital. # Celeste is sent to the Mortal Realm from the Spirit World to go investigate a threat. (Legion of Fate Chronicles.) She was once a Mortal and passed onto the Spirit World, reborn as a Spirit named Celeste. Eliminated the threat and saved the world, and became the Goddess of Balance, but before that, lived a full Mortal Life to better understand Mortals. # At some point, during her Mortal Life, the Empire split into multiple kingdoms, just known as the continent of Solaria, after the Darkness invaded the Empire and Celeste and her followers believed that nobody should be given an Empire that large to rule alone. Afterwards, the Great Five remained within the Thet side of the former Empire and always wanted an Empire back, wanting Thet to become its own Empire, becoming an example for the other kingdoms, preferring giant walls and isolation much like the original Solaria, so it could prosper on its own, believing that the Five could rule the Empire. # When Celeste lived her Mortal Life through, she became the Goddess of Balance. She would watch over the Balance between Light and Darkness and if it was seriously in trouble, she would be allowed to intervene in the Mortal Realm and help the humans figure out how to maintain the Balance. Otherwise, she would only be allowed to watch what is happening down in the Mortal Realm from the Spirit World. She would also be allowed to give Mortals her blessings- special types of aura abilities that can help them maintain the Balance and can communicate with those she can Bless under certain circumstances, such as telepathically if prayed to or through shrines. Her three sisters, the Triad: Porthos, Athos, and Aramis created various copies of themselves into spiritual projections and chose three kingdoms: Thet, Cordelia, and Taonia to be a part of and Celeste sent their projections down below, powering them with her aura. The Triad became known as a symbol of peace. # Because of the Triad and the tendency for the Spirits to be together a lot, the Thet Monarchs no longer wanted isolation and the Great Five left, disagreeing with them. At some point, Rai's great grandfather tried to expand Thet by trying to take over Taonia, using Porthos and wanted Cordelia and others as well. This bred dislike amongst the kingdoms for Thet and the Triad was no longer a true Triad anymore, as Taonia became an isolated kingdom, cutting ties with Thet. # Great Five conspires to take Thet down, working with Rebels and other Kingdoms to try to take back their kingdom. Great Five members pass down throughout generations and members are picked- with Four of them specializing in Fire, Water, Earth, or Wind. Caton was a descendant of one of the original Great Five generations and disagreed with them, leaving for Cordelia. Great Five becomes the Tetra, since there's only four of them. # Trym plans his schemes. Sylph signs a Blood Pact for him. # Calysta's kingdom is invaded by another unnamed kingdom. Signs a blood pact with Trym, king of Silvatica, with him promising to help her in the war, on condition that she helps him in any next war he participates in. Her kingdom wins the war but ends up collapsing later on anyway. She marries the King of Cordelia and becomes their Queen. Starla is born at some point. # Caton is absent for unknown reasons during this time. Cordelia ends up getting attacked by Silvatica and Calysta is forced to aid Trym in the war, forced to betray her kingdom because of the Pact. Gets stripped from her position and banished. Cordelia wins the war anyway after a while, thanks to Caton's return as their strategist. # Lysandre recruits the current generation of the Tetra. Trym convinces him to start a war against Thet, gathering some kingdoms who have a grudge against the giant kingdom and gathering rebels. # Solarian Alliance Forms. # War begins. Events of KSC start here. At the same time, Trym is getting Klaus the Conqueror of Sevinnon to help him build Anima. Between Part I and Part II * Sera, Eden, and Heath start a Mercenary kinda thing, rebuilding the kingdoms and fixing their own ones. Rai and Irvine are busy with the Royal Garde, reforming Thet and rebuilding. Cherie is with the Thet Medical Relief Organization. Lissa and Starla are training in the Taonian Desert to hone their skills as future Queens. * Lissa's father gets killed in an "accident" at sea. * Heath goes over to Taonia to help Lissa. Starla isn't around for reasons unknown. * Sera goes back to Kadelatha at some point. While she and Heath are gone, Eden and his parents are roped into the Myriad, created by his Uncle. * Lysandre and the Tetra are going around the kingdoms, making sure things are going well. Calysta is still gathering information. * Trym is still planning his schemes and setting up the Tower of Aura and Anima. At some point, Trym and Klaus don't speak with each other and are something of enemies.